The Mortal Instruments AC
by Kinzupa
Summary: Clary and Alec meet under...strained conditions, and something terrifying happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw all of your reviews, and I always meant to try and update, but things came up, and schoolwork was piling up, and I'm trying to manage the two teams I'm on, plus trying to save some time for something outside of work I've heard is called "fun". I had to delete the previous story 'cause it went too long without being updated or something, so I'll try to revise the last one, and make something as similar to it as possible. So, without further ado, I bring you, The Mortal Instruments- Alec and Clary**

**(I do not own The Mortal Instruments all credit goes to Clarissa Clare.)**

"Hey Mom, I'm going out with Simon tonight." I called out to my mom who was downstairs bringing in some of her new art supplies.

"Sure, just make sure to be home by ten." She said a little too quickly. When I got down the stairs and actually saw her, she was rushing around placing things in cupboards and running around again to sharpen some knives.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked her.

"Uh, sort of… I'll tell you when you get home, 'kay?" She said, a little more calmly than before."

"Sure thing, I'll remind you." I said as I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. When I got outside I saw Simon just outside the door.

"Great timing, huh?" He said in his goofy tone I just loved.

"Really great. So, the Pandemonium?" I asked.

"Yup! Pandemonium it is, the destination for this birthday girl." He said with a small bow.

"Simon, you don't have to go if you don't want to." I told him, I knew that he hated clubs, he'd much rather curl up with his comic books then bug me about them the next day.

"Nah, I think it'll be fun." He said assuringly.

"All right, if you say so." I said, and we hailed a taxi then headed for the Pandemonium. When we got there, you could feel the energy, even from the outside with the neon sign, and the music you could feel slightly vibrating the floor. When we were in line, a blue-haired boy in the front was explaining to the bouncer his costume, which was quite ridiculous; a vampire hunter costume with a foam wooden stake. When the bouncer let him in, he slid in with a gracefulness I'd never seen before, like a snake slithering into it's nest.

"What, you think he's cute?" Simon said noticing my interest.

"No, who do you think I am?" I responded giving him a light punch which he pretended to act like it was a seismic slam. When we got in, the fog and the music got my blood rushing, and I literally dragged Simon over to the dance floor. He was such a horrible dancer, he looked like a puppet with a puppet master who didn't know how to work the strings, and ended up just bouncing on his toes with little to no motion of the arms at all. Eventually, he gave up dancing and asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"YEAH!" I yelled over the music, then continued dancing, the music rushing through my veins. Once Simon left, something shiny caught my eye. Two boys had walked into the club. At first, I saw no evidence of something shiny, until the golden haired boy tilted something sharp in his hand just enough for the blade to catch the light in the club: a knife. At first I took in a sharp intake of breath, then when the boys started to stealthily move around the group of people towards the storage room, I stopped my gaping and followed them with not a thought to what would happen if those boys were dangerous.

As I slid through the crowd, and murmured apologies to the people who's toes I'd squished beneath my less than coordinated feet, and subtly hid behind a pillar close to the storage room, I saw the two boys slide into the room and close the door. After a few seconds of scoping the room to look for Simon, I noticed that the blue haired boy was gone too. _How strange, I don't think anyone leaves a club that quickly._ I thought to myself. _Probably went to the bathroom or something_. I concluded when I stepped around the pillar to creep up to the storage room door. When I didn't hear anything come from the other side, I opened the door as subtly as I could and stepped in. Upon my first step, I almost tripped over the wires on the floor. Luckily, I didn't see the boys anywhere, so I continued to make my way over the wires to a shelf, which I crouched behind. For a moment, I thought that the girl was an angel with her long white dress and thigh high boots, once I saw the tattoos on her arms, I ruled that chance out. She was holding a golden whip, and the two boys were typing something, no _someone_ to the concrete pillar in the middle of the room with what looked like piano strings. That _someone_ was the blue haired boy I had seen. He wasn't even acting human when I saw him now, he was thrashing and growling and struggling against the wire once the boys stepped away from him.

"Where are the others?" The girl demanded.

"What others?" The blue-haired boy asked innocently.

"You know, your other demon friends." The golden boy responded.

"Oh, I know nothing of them. They went off to carry out some sort of mission that my boss told them. I'm here alone." The boy said somewhat demonically.

"Who is your boss then?" The other boy asked, who I noticed had midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes, in any other circumstance, I may have thought he was cute, but in this scenario, he was fierce, like a puma crouching among the trees.

"Valentine." The blue-haired boy answered simply.

"Valentine is dead." The girl said, and lashed the boy with her whip. "Who is your real master?"

"I told you, Valentine."

"And I told you, _he's dead._" She lashed at him again.

"I SWEAR! I could lead you to him, please." He said, and I saw that black blood was now trickling down his face where the whip had hit him.

"Great. Another one that won't talk." Isabelle said curling her whip around her wrist. "Boys? Would you take care of that for me?"

"Certainly." The golden haired boy said drawing out the knife I saw earlier. At this, I couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP!" I screamed. The four of them turned, and a confused, startled expression was written all over their faces.

"What are you?" The girl said recomposing herself already unwinding her whip from her wrist. I took a step back.

"A girl with a phone who has 9-1-1 on speed dial right now." I said back at her.

"They can't help you now." The golden haired boy said as he leaped and knocked me down.

"Time we find out what you are isn't it?" He said, and the black haired boy walked over with something that resembled a pen but glowed like the moon. When I saw that the golden haired boy was about to cut me with his knife, I started to push him off of me, but he was way to heavy, and way too strong. Once he cut me, the black haired boy pressed the pen to my blood, and the tip of the pen shined gold. The both of them looked even more startled than before.

"So what is she Alec?" I heard the girl ask the black haired boy who apparently was named Alec. I used this time of confusing to my advantage and I shoved the boys off of me, and I heard the girls whip lash near my hand, but it didn't connect with my flesh. I dashed out the door, and on my way knocking over a few people until I found Simon and I pulled him out of the club and hurriedly hailed a taxi.

"What's going on Clary?" Simon asked wiping some of the juice off his shirt that I'd spilled on him while I was dragging him out the door.

"I can't explain it. I have to tell my mom first." After I told the driver his address then mine, we took off and Simon was clearly trying to figure out what had happened.

"I'll call you later, and I'll explain everything then." I said once we made it to his house and he paid his fee.

"Sure thing, but don't forget." He said a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine. I'm still a bit confused myself." I told him, and the driver took off, leaving Simon behind in a confused state. When we got to my house and I paid the fee and stepped out the door, _something happened,_ I thought to myself. But by that time, the driver had driven off and the taxi turned the corner. When I walked inside, I saw that our door had been blown from its hinges and the splinters from the impact were strewn across the floor. _Mom! _I ran up the stairs, and when I got into the apartment, the furniture was in pieces, and the knives I saw my mom sharpening earlier were no longer in their sheathes, but in the walls and one was still on the counter. A few of the walls had holes in them from something that was the size of a head. When I went upstairs to my room, I saw that only the bathroom door was in pieces, so I ran into my room and tried to dial 9-1-1, but the cable was cut, and when I pulled out my phone, it appeared that I had run out of battery from unknown causes.

"Dammit!" I yelled, and began looking for my charger. When I found it and managed to plug it in the outlet, I heard footsteps down stairs, and I hid in my closet, leaving my phone on the charger in the outlet waiting to get enough charge to work. Soon, I heard footsteps right outside my door and enter my room. I heard some shuffling of the paper on my desk, but nothing too destructive. The footsteps seemed to circle my room observing every little detail. Then, the footsteps stopped right outside my door, and the door was pulled open.

**Just a little cliff-hanger to keep you entertained. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism, and I just realized that this story will be nothing like the last. I will try to update soon! ^_^**

**~Kinzupa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am getting better at this time management thing, so I figured that I upload another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

_Alec!_ I scrambled out of the closet, but he grabbed a hold of my arm and was pinning me to the ground with my hands clasped behind my back. But somehow, I managed to land a strong kick to his stomach, and he doubled over loosening his grip on my arms.

"We aren't—trying—to hurt you." He strangled out while trying to get another, stronger grip on me, but I wasn't relenting in my attempt to escape. Then, my hand slipped out of his grip, and I punched his eye, and he stumbled a little bit, and his grip loosened enough that I wiggled away from him, down the hall, and halfway down the stairs…something else had happened in the house before I came, and it left a slippery coat on one of the stairs that I hadn't noticed until I _ran_ down the stairs. Once I stepped on it, my feet flew out from under me, and I didn't have time to grab the rails, and I felt my entire body hit the staircase, and the back of my head hit the corner of one of the stairs. I struggled a little, wobbling as I continued to try and go down the rest of the stairs, but my head hurt so bad that after the first step, my knees gave way, and I toppled forward, bruising anything on my body that wasn't bruised in the initial fall. As I fell, my neck gave a little popping sound, and an excruciating pain followed. As if I were in a subconscious state, I felt by body slide down the stairs completely immobile, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of approaching footsteps, but I couldn't move, and my mind wasn't focusing on anything; everything was a blurry mess. As I felt myself being picked up, there was only one thing that I know I would never forget, the one thing that came into focus as I started to loose consciousness: Ocean blue eyes.

**Alec POV**

"We aren't—trying—to hurt you." I tried to tell her, but she just kept on resisting me, and she was way too strong for being untrained. Despite her lack of experience, she managed to punch me in the face! I stumbled a little, and before I knew it, she was out the door and I heard something fall. It wasn't a light trip, or a ball falling, no. I mean that I heard something big and huge fall to make a sound like a bass drum playing fortissimo. I stumbled up, and I saw her try to get up but fall down again, this time rolling down the stairs. I was running down, but I almost stopped when I heard some sort of pop from one of the stairs she fell down. I jumped down the rest of the stairs, and I looked into her emerald eyes, and she wasn't looking at anything. I tried to see if she comprehended anything, but she wasn't moving. Her body started to get limp as I picked her up, and her eyes finally seemed to focus on me, then her eyes shut completely, and she didn't move again. I could feel her pulse, but it was soft, and her breathing was shallow but there. It was pretty clear that she didn't have much time left if we didn't help her soon. Plus, she was loosing quite a bit of blood from her fall.

"Jace! Isabelle! She fell!" I yelled out to my siblings while lifting Clary up into my arms.

"What happened?" Jace asked once he came to a stop at the stairs. "What did you do Alec?" Jace demanded.

"Nothing, she just got scared and she ran…something slippery was on the stairs and she fell, then she tried to get up again; now she's unconscious. We need to get her to the Institute." I told them.

"Sure thing. Are you sure she's a Shadowhunter? If not, she'll be the first mundane to enter the Institute."

"I'm close to positive. She may be petite, but even untrained she can pack a punch." I told her, remembering the black eye I'll have to take care of later. After I said that, we all understood the same thing, "How are we going to get her to the Institute…there is still a small percentage that she _isn't_ a Shadowhunter. The rune could kill her!" I said.

"Well, we'll have to try anyways, she'll die either way." Jace said.

"Fine." I said, and I pulled out my stele, and as if I were drawing on a tissue, I drew the Invisibility rune. It didn't flare up, and she didn't jerk as if she were in pain, but the rune had set.

"She's definitely a Shadowhunter." Isabelle said as she checked her own rune.

"Yeah, now let's go." I said, and we all walked to the nearest train station. When we got on the train on it's way to the Institute, Clary was still unconscious, and I applied an _iratze_ onto the back of her neck to stop it from bleeding, but the _pop _wasn't something that could be fixed quickly, nor easily. Now, we just had to wait for the train to make it to the Institute, and Hodge would patch her up just as he's done for the rest of us.

"Jace? Why do you think she appears to be a mundane?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. They could be fugitives, and they were just discovered, or her parents became exiled by the Council.

"Do you have a third option?" I asked warily.

"No." Jace asked simply. That's the thing about Jace, if you want to know the truth, make sure you're ready for it, cause he won't hold back, and he won't extravagate. Once we got to our stop, we slid out the doors and jogged the rest of the way to the Institute, me trying not to jostle the girl too much. When we got there, the magnificence of the Institute revealed itself to our eyes, and Jace unlocked the front door. Church the cat was just lying there, enjoying the calmness, until he saw the girl. Church immediately got up, and ran in a direction I assumed was towards Hodge. We all followed him, and of course, Church had led us to the Infirmary which we could have found without him, but Hodge had just been in the Infirmary preparing a few herbs.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"A girl who saw us at the club. We followed her home, and now she's about to die." Jace said calmly.

"She doesn't look like a shadowhunter." Hodge said.

"We gave her two runes. She's a shadowhunter." Isabelle said. Right after that, Hodge gestured to a bed, and he immediately began preparing one of his remedies, and he went to get his copy of the Grey book. When he came back with Stele in hand, he drew a healing rune similar to an iratze but a little more powerful, and he had a bottle of his finalized remedy. Then he poured his potion into her mouth, and she instinctively swallowed it. Soon, her heart was back to normal, and her breathing was getting a little more even. Once that was over, we just cleaned up her sheets, and Isabelle had to take off her clothes which were covered in the slippery stuff and her blood.

"Now we just have to wait." Hodge said once everything was cleaned up. We each decided to take a small shift to wait for her to wake up, and Isabelle was going to take the first shift. When the three of us; Hodge, Jace, and I were down the hall, Hodge finally asked, "What happened?"

"She could see us when we went to the Pandemonium." I answered. "And we followed her home, and when I found her, she freaked out and ran. Then she slipped, and her neck popped.

"Why, that's new isn't it?" Hodge asked, a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"Definitely…but we don't even know who she is. She seems to be a normal girl, but she probably doesn't even know she's a Shadowhunter." I said, "She was completely freaked when she saw us at the club."

"Hm. Once we figure out who she is, and once she's fully healed, the Clave can decide what to do with her."

"Great." I had said, but for some reason, I didn't want her to leave. It was a different feeling, a little something special. Right when I was heading back to my room, I heard a high-pitched scream from the Infirmary.

**I am unbelievably sorry that I did not update in like, FOREVER, but I had so much homework to do over the past couple months, and my practices are starting to get longer with the competition season coming up. This Thanksgiving weekend, I'll try to update twice more, but my family is coming over, and I may or may not find time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please Review or PM me!**

**~Kinzupa~**


End file.
